Happy Halloween
by Hajislover
Summary: Haji is cosplaying. That should be enough right there to get you to click the button! Him and Saya try on Halloween outfits for Kai's party. Hilarious mental images to come! Happy Halloween!


**Happy Howl-o-ween**

**Disclaimer: **Did you know…?

1. Blood+ is the property of Junichi Fujisaku

2. My name is not Junichi Fujisaku (sadly…that's a cool name…)

3. Halloween isn't celebrated everywhere in the world, but each culture has a different way to remember the dead

4. Halloween isn't mine (or Junichi Fujisaku's) either

5. I'm aware how cheesy this title is, but I was bet $10 to name it "Happy Howl-o-ween" and I'm not about to refuse _free money_! XD

**A/N: **Yay! Halloween's here! This is one of my favorite holidays!! I love it, FREE CANDY!!! Seriously, what's better than that?! I was learning about el día de los muertos in class earlier (it's on the 1st and 2nd of November) and they get candy too! Then again, they hang out in graveyards…spooky…

This is for Darisu-chan. You've had a Spanish thing going on lately, (I read 'em, I just can't write in Spanish very well yet so I can't really review…) and even though this has nothing to do with Spanish anything, I thought you might like it :D

FREE CANDY FOR EVERYONE!! YAY!

x-X-x

"Yay! Saya, it's Halloween! Cheer up!" Riku laughed, pulling her along the storefronts in the mall.

"I am happy, Riku, you're just moving too fast. I've got all this candy to hold on to!" Saya laughed and followed her brother into a "scary" Halloween themed costume store.

Fake teeth and masks lined the walls. There were face paints and color changing make-up palates everywhere. "Ooh! Saya, Saya, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know yet. Do you know what you want to be?"

"I wanna be a pirate! Kai's gonna be one with me!"

"Cool. Hey, Haji, do you know what you wanna be?" She asked, looking behind her at her silent companion. He was loaded down with candy too…

"I will be whatever you wish me to be, Saya," he responded.

She smiled at him with an evil gleam in her eyes, "You sure about that?"

"Of course…" he said, though a little slower this time. Suspicion was starting to sink in…

"Okay then, let's go try on costumes!" She shouted and took off towards the fitting rooms. Riku laughed and ran after her. Haji trailed along behind the two, not really sure he liked this new holiday called "Halloween".

"Oh! How about this one?!" Saya said, running to the costume racks after dropping all her candy into a large bone-backed chair. "You can be an escort!"

Haji looked at the black suit that was very similar to the one he currently had on; maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Then Saya noticed that the two were _way_ too similar for her likings.

"Nah. We need to get you something that will make you _pop_, ya know?" She walked around the racks, sifting through all the different styles of costumes.

Her eyes got wide as she pulled out a pair of big orange silk pants. She did something between a blush and a smile as she held the pants out in the air, mentally putting them on Haji. "I like it…" she muttered to herself. "And I know what would go good with it, too…"

Haji's eyes widened as he glanced over at Saya and saw that she was holding the ugliest pants in the world out in front of her. _Dear Lord, help me…_

Riku was looking through face masks in a big sales bin and came up with an ape one on. "Oye, that's hideous, Riku!" Saya squealed, still carrying the rather large circus tent pants with her. "I'm gonna go check out the women's side for a minute, 'kay?"

Ape-Riku nodded, "Gotcha'!" he said and dove back into the pile.

Haji cautiously trailed behind her as they made their way across the shop. Torn ball gowns and wedding dresses hung from the ceiling as they slowly replaced the prison workers and trucker serial killer outfits that graced the men's side.

She seemed to know exactly where she was going as she weaved in and out of the racks and bins and shelves of makeup and hair accessories. She marched right up to a quaint little shelf in the back corner, covered in silky jade material and faux pearls.

"Well, what do you think?" Saya asked him when he'd caught up to her.

"…"

"Of the costume."

He felt stupid, but he had to ask, "What is it supposed to be?"

"Jasmine! You know, _Princess _Jasmine?!"

"Of course."

Her eyes gleamed again, "Wanna see me in it?"

"If that is what you wish."

She puffed and turned away with the costume in tow. "I'll be out in just a sec!"

And "just a sec" later (which was actually around twenty minutes if Haji was keeping time accurately) Saya came out of the fitting room wearing…almost nothing. He had to fight to keep a straight face.

"Like it?"

His eyes were immediately drawn to her midsection: it was bare. That was different. She had an almost teal-turquoise bustier on that left her entire stomach exposed, but covered up her arms. The sleeved poofed out slightly at the wrists. The same went for the pants, which had a slight embroidery at the hip which set her curves off nicely.

He would never understand women's fashion.

He didn't understand it when they insisted on wearing mile-high wigs and heavy layers of cotton dresses when he was growing up, and he didn't understand it now, when Saya was parading herself around half-naked in a horror shop.

So naturally, he kept his mouth shut.

"…"

She sighed at Haji's lack of holiday spirit. He should really learn to lighten up a little. He needed fun. Oh well, "better not fix what isn't broken", they always say.

"Go try yours on next!"

Haji was tempted to send her a death glare. But alas, this was Saya. He could never stare her down. And even if he could work up enough courage to try, he would probably lose, he suspected. So he grudgingly walked up to her, grabbed the pants, and entered the fitting room.

A true "sec" later, Haji actually had a blush on his face as Saya tried to drag him out of the changing room. It was indecent to be seen like this in public. Did she have no shame?!

Saya settled for squeezing herself into the small fitting room (the cello took up a lot of the room on its own) and stared at her masterpiece. Then she drooled at her masterpiece. Then she started fantasizing about her masterpiece.

That was when her masterpiece interrupted her.

"…Saya?" A blush colored his cheeks as he looked down at her.

She smiled up brightly at him, effectively covering her own bright red face in the process. "You look great!" she beamed. "You should really let your hair down though. It'll go better with the _Arabian Nights_ theme for the party."

Haji obediently reached up and pulled the blue ribbon out of his hair. She watched as it fell around his shoulders, making him look even more like a genie than before. The she got an idea.

"Hey, can I see that ribbon for a sec?"

He handed it to her and watched as she tied her (it's long now for the sake of the story. Pretend it's a wig if you want to…) hair back so it fell behind her shoulders and cascaded down her back in a very regal way.

She turned around and looked in the mirror at the two of them standing side-by-side. "Well, now what do you think?"

"I didn't know blue and orange would match so well…"

"You've gotta have an eye for this kind of thing."

_Obviously…_

"Let's go get Riku, then we'll head over to Kai and Mao's for the party."

He followed her out of the fitting room, mortified that he would have to walk around half-clothed for the rest of the day, but vaguely comforted by the fact that Saya would have to too.

x-X-x

They arrived at Kai's early to help set up. There really wasn't much to do, but Saya quickly left Haji's side to go help Mau bring in some of the food that would be needed.

The main room was furnished in silken cushions on the floor and different colored drapes on the walls and ceiling. It actually sort of resembled an Arabian palace, so Haji decided to be slightly impressed as he walked aimlessly through the room, matching his pants to various objects that he saw.

Riku went over to the stereo set into the wall and turned it on. Rock music resounded through the house as guests slowly started arriving. Riku and Kai answered the door with their fake pirate swords and eye-patches, while Mao tried to teach Saya the finer points of belly dancing in the back of the room. David entered as a zombie patient, much to Julia's dismay. She turned up in a black leather cat-woman getup, which suited her just fine, many of the men present though to themselves.

Louis and Okamura arrived wearing ketchup and mustard outfits like the dorks they were, while Kaoru showed up in a modest Cinderella gown. Last to show was Joel, dressed fittingly, like Professor Xavier.

Other guests of Kai's filed in throughout the night, filling the room and making it hot.

It didn't really matter to anyone that Saya and Haji were the only two that stuck to the theme, they all just enjoyed the night. There was a lot of dancing and a lot of drinking and by the time the night was over, Saya had to be carried home.

Haji was feeling light headed as he stumbled out the door with Saya in his arms. The cold fall wind reminded him how little clothing he was wearing, but it also reminded him that he and Saya were skin to skin close, even if he was the only one conscious enough to realize it.

"Oye, Haji…"

He looked down at the gypsy in his arms and smiled.

"Your hair's tickling my nose."

He shook his head at her and laughed.

She smiled up at him, then nuzzled closer as a strong gust of wind blew by. Haji pulled her into his chest and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Yes, that proved it, he was tipsy. Actually, probably drunk. A small crack like that wouldn't even consider fazing him if he was merely tipsy, so he thought he should take advantage of his unheightened awareness and leaned over her again.

"Saya…"

"Hmm…?"

He looked down at her and placed an innocent little kiss on her cherry red lips. He could always say he didn't remember in the morning, right? Wasn't that what humans did?

She smiled up at him, "Tonight was a good night…" She yawned and leaned back into his chest.

_Yes, tonight was a very good night…_

"Happy Halloween, Haji…" Saya muttered before she drifted into sleep.

"Happy Halloween, Saya."

**End!**

**A/N: **Yay! Happy Halloween everyone!! I hope you liked the little ficlet! I wrote it yesterday, and decided to wait until it was actually Halloween to post it. Stay safe and don't drink too much!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


End file.
